the way you left me
by The Bright blonde
Summary: she thinks it will be a normal sleepover with S&B and P,S&F but when she reads a note, it changes her life forever. A/N: please read its may contain character death and some bad language please review it would make my day , lotOFlove thegleeclubstuff ;Dxx


Quinn walked up to Santana's front door. She loved their special sleep-over's. she knocked then entered just like Santana told her to do all the time. "hello?" she called threw Santana's unlit house, she got no response. She sat her bags down next to Santana's stairway. She walked into the kitchen and found a note, the note read:

_If you every want to see you're best friends again meet me at the old hospital, now before you ring the police I will have to inform you I will kill them straight away. You hear me._

Quinn's mouth was left wide open gapping for air. She had never been in this situation before. She had to go save her best friends before a psycho killer got to them first. She took Santana's spare key that was under the door mat, _so original. _Quinn thought.

She locked up and started heading down Santana's road hill in the dark, it was around 9'o'clock on a cold , icy November night, the street lamps were flickering a dim light yellow walked down the empty alley way, what was pitch black and smelt like piss.

* * *

><p>Mean while.<p>

* * *

><p>"Santana!" Brittany shouted.<p>

"over here!" her voice was panicked

Brittany ran over to her girlfriend who was hid behind an old counter.

Brittany gripped the Latina and held her close panting from the running she had been doing. Something was after them or someone was after them, they hadn't seen its face yet only heard its deep voice so suspected it was a male. He covered his face up and was dressed in black. They managed to escape his grip and ran as fast as they could. "im scared" Brittany let out

"me too B, but don't worry I will protect you." Santana stroked Brittany's hair soothingly, they then heard a groan.

* * *

><p>With Q.<p>

* * *

><p>She walked down the alleyway now regretting her choice. She felt a pair of hands grip around her small waist as she let out a shriek then one hand covered her mouth. "shh…. Q… you're gona wake the neighbourhood." Puck chuckled he let go of her small frame and she turned around. "Jackass." She punched him playfully.<p>

"BOO!" Finn and sam jumped out and said in unison, making Quinn leap 2 foot off the ground. Making the boys laugh harder.

"what are you doing here?" Quinn questioned

"going to Santana's sleepover." Finn smiled "hence the bags." He added.

"we saw you coming down here from Sans and thought you was going to meet her, but Britt is probably with her so them…" Sam clarified

"I just wanted to scare you." Puck winked as they all laughed, making Quinn forget about the note she had just read.

* * *

><p>With San&amp;B:<p>

* * *

><p>They was running down a corridor when they saw a dark shadow appear, it chucked a lamp toward them, they both let out screams and the ran the other way as quickly as they could. They ran into an old patients room, where all over the walls written in what seemed to look like a red gooie liquid, they caught on, it was written in blood. It wrote <em>'I know what you did and you will pay!'<em> Santana gulped loudly, she wasn't sure what was so bad she had done. She had done a lot of bad things in her life but nothing terrible came to mind, she had no idea what she or her beautiful blonde girlfriend did but she guessed they was going to pay one way or another.

* * *

><p>Back to the others:<p>

* * *

><p>"you cant come with me, go back to Santana's, here's the keys'" she was shaking remembering what the note said. She pushed the keys against Finn's chest and walked on. "Q" puck gently grabbed her wrist making her turn around she had tears coming from her eyes. "what's wrongs?" he took her into a tight hug as the other boys looked on (Finn was going to get Quinn back to night, and that's what Sam had planned to and so did puck.) "I cant deal with this right now!" she cried into his chest.<p>

"what do you mean?" concern in his voice showing

"er.. my physiologist says I have a lot of things to deal with!" She wasn't lying fully, he physiologist had said that but she didn't want to tell them about Santana and Brittany being took by a mad man or woman.

"why Quinn?" Sam asked

"..I starved myself 3 weeks ago.." she got cut off, this wasn't her real reason for going ,her real reason, she was going was the boys in her life, the one who she mostly loved had hurt her bad when they gave up their daughter up and then she added the heart aches she experienced trying to get over that boy.

"Why?" puck had a bit of anger in his voice

"I got called tubers, fat and they said . I ..I..I.. was pregnant again with…Beth 2" she said the last sentence quieter hoping puck wouldn't catch it.

"WHO SAYS THAT?" he pushed off her a bit holding her shoulders so he could look her in the eyes.

"it doesn't matter.!" She shrugged, it was actually Lauren who said all 3.

"yes it does Quinn… you starved you're self. You are not fat you are perfect." The last bit he said with a smile.

"Quinn you are beautiful." Finn added trying to score some points

"no you're an angel!" Sam joined trying to get some points too.

She smiled. "you guys care about me right?" she questioned.

They all nodded at her question looking shy.

"well. Go back to Santana's and wait there until we get back, we may be a while and if we are not back by 12 call the cops.!" She was scared and she didn't want the 3 boys she cared about getting hurt.

"Quinn what's happening?" Sam asked/

"nothing." She began walking again. This time the boys ran in front of her.

"Q, tell us." Finn insisted, she had never seen him like this .

"you will freak when I tell you."

"you're not doing anything that's dangerous are you?" Sam asked again.

"please for me, if you love me you will." She looked at puck when she said 'love me'.

"if you love me you will let me come with you.!" Puck challenged

"don't make this hard guys."

"Quinn what is happening you can tell us." Sam told her,

"well it did only say police he will kill them." She murmured to herself

"what?" Finn didn't catch it

"fine. Santana and Brittany are in danger. I need to help them, im the only one, but I guess seeing as you was going to the sleep over too. You could help me." They didn't catch on. "their being held hostage and the person is going to kill them." She continued. They boys' eyes bulged out. Like they were saying 'what the!'.

"come on! Hurry! We don't have much time!" she grabbed Finn and pucks hoodie sleeves and dragged them behind her. Sam following.

* * *

><p>With Santana:<p>

* * *

><p>They was running together holding hands tightly. "don't leave me S." Brittany whimpered, "where is. Q?" she cursed out loud, they both heard the door burst open, who was it…<p>

"San. B?" Quinn called her voice was unsure.

"over hear!" Santana managed threw coughs as she waved her hand above her head.

"there!" Finn pointed to the two girls.

"don't come any closer!" Brittany coughed

"what's wrong?" Sam asked walking over to the pair.

"what did I just say!" she coughed

Quinn let out a sharp ear-splitting scream escape her lips, making puck and Finn jump dropping their bags in fright. "what…. Oh My…" he cut himself off by pulling Quinn's hand, who grabbed Finn's hand and they all ran off as fast as they could with puck leading the way. Sam picked Santana and Brittany up off the floor. Then they ran off in the other direction.

Quinn started getting tired. They had been running for ten minutes non- stop, the boys were use to this seeing as they ran longer than this in football games so it wasn't a problem, they was still on high performance. "stop!" she huffed

"what's wrong?" Finn asked

"im tired!" she told them. Then puck picked Quinn up bridal style and carried her into an empty room followed by Finn who then locked the door behind them. Puck placed Quinn down on the floor, where she sat with her knees tightly tucked to her chest.

* * *

><p>"what's the plan?" Sam asked<p>

"well… we don't have one, we was hoping Quinn would come up with one, shes the brains Im the brane and she well its Brittany.." Santana let out a weak smile

"well now we need one!" Sam stated

"Sam…" Brittany started

"not now Britt!" he answered

"er… Sam!" panic in her voice now.

"not now Brittany!"

"SAM!" Brittany dove on him pushing him towards the floor. Just before a sharp knife flew above where his head just was.

* * *

><p>"puck you got your phone?" Finn asked<p>

"yeah…" he took out his phone, looked at it put it back in his pocket.

"what?" Finn questioned

"no signal" he said breathlessly

"haven't got mine dropped it when I screamed. When puck scared me!" Quinn told them her face blank. "Quinn?" Finn looked at her.

"yea?" her eyebrow raised and her lips puckered out what she does when she is bored.

"would you maybe wana go on a date after this is over.?" Puck tightened up at the words and the thought of them two again. "Finn. I'd be lying if I said I still didn't have feelings for you." Finn smiled at this, "but!"

"but?" Finn looked curious

"you hurt me. Too deep. You made me feel warm at first. Like you sheltered me from the world. Then you made me feel empty, lonely, sick! And more depressed. Im not going to give my heart to you, again, so you can stomped your jumbo sized fat foot on it, again!" she said the last bit bitchy.

"all you had to say was no.." he grumbled. "no need to be a sour lonely .fat. bitch about it!" he totally crossed the line. "lucy!" he added. no he just ran over the line.

"fine!" she stood up and walked over to the door and unlocked it. She ran out with a tear strolling down her cheek. "Q!" puck yelled. He then walked toward the door before he left he turned to Finn. "Jackass!" then he ran out after the damsel in distress (he would finally be her hero, he thought!) "Q! its not safe!"

"well im a sour fat bitch, so who cares!" she was crying.

"QUINN!" in a matter of seconds puck launched himself on top of Quinn shielding her from the flying knife hurtling toward them. It slashed his arm.


End file.
